1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shower head cleaning attachments and more particularly pertains to a new shower head cleaning attachment for attachment to a shower head to permit cleaning therewith of a bathtub or shower stall.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of shower head cleaning attachments is known in the prior art. More specifically, shower bead cleaning attachments heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art shower head cleaning attachments include U.S. Pat. No. 5,241,714 by Barry; U.S. Pat. No. 5,014,919 by Knapp; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 346,426 by Warshawsky; U.S. Pat. No. 5,033,897 by Chen; U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,624 by Rogers; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,102,387 by Jorde which herein are all incorporated by reference.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new shower head cleaning attachment. The inventive device includes a scrubbing brush with an elongate portion and an agitating head with a plurality of outwardly extending bristles. The scrubbing brush has a passage therein extending between the elongate portion and the agitating head. The agitating head has a plurality of apertures into the passage of the scrubbing brush. One end of a flexible hose is detachably coupled to an end of the scrubbing brush to fluidly connect the hose to the passage of the scrubbing brush. The other end of the hose has a shower head connector to fluidly connect this end of the hose to a shower head.
In these respects, the shower head cleaning attachment according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of attachment to a shower head to permit cleaning therewith of a bathtub or shower stall.